


Moving on, switching up, evening the Odds - Checkmate!

by Xagrok



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has become quite good at chess - good enough to notice that something's amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on, switching up, evening the Odds - Checkmate!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts), [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> This was betaed by the amazing CarpeDM and TalysAlankil. Thank you both for your endless patience, your hours of hard work, your suggestions, and your fooling around. You made the editing process more fun and this wouldn't have been possible without you. Or at least it would have been... different. Let's say different.
> 
> This is intended as a birthday ift for the wonderful Mab. It's also, in a way, a fulfillment of my promise to Mr. Gabriel. I hope this is okay with you.
> 
> To all the readers: I hope you'll enjoy my - strictly speaking - very first smut ~(°.=.°~)

“Bishop to E5.”

“Queen to E5, takes Bishop. I think that’s Checkmate, bro.”

 

Applause erupted around them as Annabeth gave a nod of approval while Frank raised his thumb. Will and Nico both looked at them with pride and shining eyes as Jason stared at the board in surprise. “You’re a quick learner, aren’t you,” he blinked, his mouth forming a grin. “Now that’s strategy. Your progress is impressive – and they say you aren’t smart.”

Percy grinned at him. “Smarter than you apparently, or at least more adaptable. Also better in looks and at sword fighting.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Percy. “Would you like to prove it, Jackson?”

“Always, Grace. I’ll also be at the arena faster.”

 

* * *

 

 

After an intense training session, and enjoying a shower, the two of them moved towards the Poseidon cabin in the evening. “Would you like a rematch? I’ll be so nice and grant you a second chance at defeat,” Percy said while stretching his arms.

Jason snorted, impassive. “An impressive defeat after – how many times did I beat you exactly, Jackson? I stopped counting at ten.”

A chuckle, dangerously low. “Oh, I needed to get into it. You know I need some practice with non-practical things that have a certain amount of learning involved.”

Jason shook his head. “Don’t sell yourself short. You know I love the competition, but outside of our usual bickering, I know you sell yourself way too short. You do deserve to be proud of your wits, you know.” At Percy’s raised eyebrow, he smiled. “That doesn’t mean I won’t remind you of how much better I am at swordplay, lifting, bows, and basically everything than you are. No need to worry.”

Faking relief, Percy brought his left hand to his chest and released a dramatic breath. “You had me worried for a second there. I almost thought you were a caring mother hen.”

Jason scowled as he held open the door to the cabin. “Excuse you. Unlike a certain someone, I am actually somewhat aware of what I’m capable of doing and of what I’ve managed to do until now. You forget so many of your achievements, Sometimes, I’m  worried you’re actually an old man.”

“Says the guy who is always worried about not taking enough care of me while neglecting his own well-being,” Percy countered.

Jason closed the door and turned around to Percy. “I don’t want to hear that from the guy who endangered himself with Achilles’ curse and downplayed his strategy that made himself the center of aggression into nothing more than random attacks.”

Percy’s look darkened and he approached Jason rapidly until they stood chest to chest, pressed against the door. “So,” Percy purred right next to Jason’s ear, “You do admit that my play was better and that I could easily beat you again next time, oh praetor of strategic warriors?”

Jason grinned while trying to fight down the blush that threatened to spread. “Oh, you could try, Jackson. I’d love to see you struggle against my firm grasp on your chess figures.”

Percy’s fingers started stroking Jason’s sides, his nails barely scraping the fabric of his shirt. “Oh, with one precise attack, I can thrust through your defences and bring you to a quick finish with you never landing a hit or even so much as a touch.”

Percy was bound to even _feel_ the low chuckle in Jason. “Why not prove it then? I’ll make sure you’re in for a good round. And you won’t even see me coming before you’ll see white.” With this, he grabbed Percy and turned them around so Percy was now backed against the door, his breath a little ragged. “Startled? This will be nothing against your defeat – swift as lightning and with the elegant flow of a river.”

Collecting himself, Percy smirked back. “Don’t challenge the sea with a river, Jason,” he murred and sweeped Jason up – who protested with a startled yelp – and brought him to one of the bunk beds where he set him down gently. Jason beamed and lay down, his arms folded behind his head.

“So what do you intend to do now, Jackson?” He let his voice roll deeply.

Percy’s smirk turned more savage as he took out the chessboard from beneath his bed. “Beat you at chess, naturally. I’m black.”

Jason’s relaxed pose slumped, then straightened as he sat back up with a sigh. “Dream on,” he said, but his eyes didn’t twinkle as much or with the same energy as before. “And you know I’ll have the first draw, right? White always comes first, after all,” he said as he placed all the pieces on the board.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy groaned as Jason took his knight and thrust him off the board when they heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Percy grumbled, and the door opened almost hesitantly.

“Are you two – oh, you’re playing chess again,” Frank said.

“Of course. Well, it’s more like ‘still’ – we’ve been playing about – I think seven games now. What did you think we were doing?” Percy asked with his head tilted.

“Something that would require you to put the chessboard down first,” Frank answered with a red face. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed and looked back at the other demigods. “They were missing you at the campfire, so I thought I’d let you know. But as it seems, you’re occupied, aren’t you?”

Percy nodded. “We’re both close, so we need to keep our concentration. Would you mind telling the others we need time for ourselves? It’d be great if you could do that.”

The praetor cleared his throat. “Of course, I’ll do that. Don’t worry about any intruders. Annabeth herself was so proud of your progress, she’ll certainly not let this go to waste.” With a warm smile, he reached for the door again. “So, uhm, don’t worry about interruptions and - errh, have fun, guys. Good night.” With that, he closed the door quietly enough for the sound not to be audible.

 

* * *

 

 

“Checkmate,” Percy said with a satisfied sigh. “That means we’re even in victories and losses now, aren’t we?”

“It does,” Jason answered absentmindedly. He blinked as if only now realizing that he’d been staring at Percy for too long for it to not be suspicious. “S-see,” Jason stuttered, nudging Percy with his foot, “You’re good with strategy.” Jason cleared his throat. “Why do you always put yourself down so much?”

Percy averted his gaze. “There’s nothing to downplay, you know. I’m not good with strategy – if I were, there wouldn’t be so many people dead by now. I could have saved them.”

Jason looked at his own hands. “When I entered the legion, I was really young. I’ve seen people come and go, happily or unhappily, and too many through death. I can relate.” He fixed his eyes on Percy. “Could you do me a favour?”

Percy snorted, but it sounded less amused and more bitter. “What, are you going to give me a speech like you would a soldier and ask me to sit through it? Forget it, Grace. It’s worthless.”

Jason shook his head. “Take off your shirt.”

Percy gave him a blank stare. “Why?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” Jason said and rose to his feet. As Percy shrugged and pulled his t-shirtover his head, Jason totally didn’t admire Percy’s physique, instead coming closer. “I remember you telling me a lot of things, Percy, and not telling me others.” He raised his hand and stroked Percy’s face a little, then let his fingers slide, over his adam’s apple, across his collarbone, until he stroked Percy’s bulky shoulder.

“Remember how I talked to Sally for a while? This is the shoulder she always used to pat, the shoulder she rested her head on when she hugged you.” He squeezed a little, feeling the hardened muscle, still warm from their training and shower earlier. “This is the shoulder you lent others. You also lent it to that little guy, Tyson, when he needed you.”

Percy stared at him as if searching his face. “First off, that’s cheesy, and second, everyone would’ve done the same.” When he looked at Jason’s piercing blue eyes, his cheeks coloured slightly. “You would’ve done the same, bro.”

Jason shook his head. “But I didn’t – and nobody else did, either. I heard from Sally. You were his only friend, the only one to defend him when he was alone and scared, and you weren’t put off by his looks or his smell or his reputation. In Rome, we know that there’s strength in numbers, strength in a pack, a troop. That may be why all the others bound together – but you didn’t.” A faint smile darted over his face. “Greek from the beginning. A Roman would have probably not sided with one person over an entire school, bro. And I could go on and on about how you’re great – Sally, Grover, Annabeth – and that’s the part that any normal human could’ve done as well. You’re a hero through and through, Percy.”

Percy looked away, trying to hide tears that were starting to form in his eyes. “You wouldn’t have? Saved Tyson, I mean,” he asked after a few seconds, his voice stable and steady.

Jason winced, as if the question pained him. He rubbed Percy’s shoulder more, letting his arm slide lower to stroke Percy’s. “I’d love to say I would’ve, but probably not. I was raised by wolves, after all. One defective member of the pack endangers all, and when I came to Camp Jupiter, I was immediately asked to join the first cohort. I may have chosen the fifth, but I don’t know whether that means I would’ve stuck up for others, especially when my sight wasn’t as clouded by the mist.”

Percy took Jason’s hand into his own and clasped it, moving it further down. “Now you’re putting yourself down, you hypocrite.”

Jason laughed, shortly, hard. “In my own way, I was a pretty spoiled brat in New Rome. I was aggressive as taught by wolves, asserted my position, untrusting towards others. If there were indeed moments where I was considerate, Juno erased them.” He squeezed Percy’s hand. “And don’t say anything. There’s no way you could’ve saved my memories. For that, we might need to wait for more gorgon blood.”

Percy nodded, his gaze averted. “I’ll retrieve it for you, even if I have to slay them over and over again.”

“I’ll take you up on it, bro,” Jason chuckled. “Plus, I do have compensation. I have an intelligent, brave, gorgeous person standing in front of me.”

Percy’s eyes narrowed as if in challenge. “Look who’s talking. Have you ever looked in a mirror? Come on, take your own shirt off, too – not that it hides that much, anyway, that thing is small –“he jumped Jason and freed him of the tight shirt.

“Percy!” Jason yelped, the blush now evident on his tanned face and spreading from the roots of his, by comparison, really light hair towards his neck.

“Heh, flustered, Grace?” Percy teased. “The almighty praetor who slayed the Titan Krios by himself is this thrown off his game by me tugging off his shirt. How fearsome.”

Jason hissed and stared at Percy, whose laughter faltered at the intensity of his wolf stare for a moment before Jason used the moment’s stun to approach him and stroke his lower back. A loud moan erupted from Percy’s lips and he returned Jason’s stare with his own. He merely grinned.

“That’s dirty, bro,” Percy huffed as he shoved Jason away, his cheeks darkened as well.

“It’s not like you were fighting fairly,” Jason laughed breathlessly as he came closer again and let his hands travel over Percy’s chest again, grazing his abdomen, feather-light touches on his pectorals.

Percy grinned as his breath quickened. “I didn’t know you had such a thing for my body, bro,” he teased.

“You should know it by now.” Jason looked at him, his pupils huge. Unceremoniously, he carefully picked up the chessboard and set it aside, not disturbing a single piece, and then pushed Percy onto the bunk bed again.

“I told you – you have an amazing body. An amazing body for an amazing person – and before you deny it –“he traced the numerous scars littering Percy’s body –“don’t. Everyone can see the evidence on your upper body alone –“he picked up Percy’s hand again and turned it over so they could look at the old scar in the middle of Percy’s hand –“the evidence of your quick thinking, will, and endurance –“he peppered the chest with kisses, grazing the nipples with his teeth and travelling downwards while his fingers continued ghosting over the strong arms –“your will to fight, your persistence, your perseverance. Your whole body tells the story of your heroism, of what a great, awesome guy you are.” He peeked upwards, seeing a deeply blushing Percy with his eyes fixed on him, smirking as he climbed up again to meet Percy again, face to face. Suddenly more self-conscious, he averted his gaze again. “So, you’re beautiful. Uhm, don’t forget that, o-“

He was given no chance at finishing his sentence as Percy flipped him around in the narrow bunk bed, his pupils dilated. “Do you know what you’re saying there?” he asked before he joined their lips in a first kiss, a first taste. His right hand travelled on Jason’s pectorals, lightly squeezing them as his hands drew circles around the nipples while his left one moved further down to stroke and caress the abdomen, tracing the scar left by the Imperial Gold sword. “Look at your own body, bro. Wonderfully shaped, strong, and mouth-watering.” He said it while moving his mouth close to Jason’s ear while looking right at the electric blue eyes and nibbled a little on the earlobes, making Jason squirm a little underneath him.

Jason huffed. “Shouldn’t you have learned by now that you shouldn’t play with a wolf?”

A mere grin in response. “Shouldn’t you have learned by now that sharks strike immediately when smelling blood?” He hummed as he boldly grabbed Jason’s dick to find hardness. “And comparatively, you’re like an ocean of blood.”

Jason managed a breathless laugh. “That a gross analogy, bro. Although -” he gripped Percy and pulled him back down to have their lips meet each other -”Wolves also take joy in the hunt. Let’s play and see what we can do.” He scrunched his eyebrows. “Uh, just to make sure - You are okay with this, right?”

Percy hummed as he kissed him again, briefly. He knelt above him, gently pulling his head upwards until their foreheads met in a soft touch. “Of course I’m okay with it, idiot. You are too, aren’t you?” He asked, more worried now. At Jason’s nod, he released a held breath. “Good. So I was right - you wanted this from the beginning, didn’t you?”

For the fraction of a second, Jason’s breathing halted as his blush deepened even more, now reaching his shoulders as sweat started to form on him. “How did you-”

“You wouldn’t have made so many mistakes if you hadn’t been distracted. I noticed.” Percy brought some distance between their faces, his eyes twinkling, that troublemaker’s smirk on his face again. “You could have beaten me about seven move before the end. And that’s only a rough estimate and one example from our battles today. You didn’t seem sick, but your concentration was off, and you already finished most of your work for the gods this week. Even your swordplay suffered, man. This was the most plausible explanation from the information I had.”

Jason gaped at him. “Sometimes I forget how observant you are.”

Percy answered with a dismissive gesticulation. “Most tend to. It’s okay.” He smirked and assaulted Jason’s sides with his fingers. “Now, a little punishment for your insolence - take this!”

Jason squirmed underneath him, unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter as Percy’s finger danced and teased his sides and weak spots. “P-Percy! Bwahaha’ll kihihill - stohohop!”

And Percy stopped, holding Jason’s sides with one stilling of his hands, then let them travel over Jason’s abs and pecs again, this time accompanying it with his tongue. Laughter that had turned into pants now grew shorter in breath, slowly, but steadily accompanied by a trembling release of air as Jason enjoyed the sensations with his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he lay his gaze on Percy, disheveled hair, shirtless, his sea-green eyes now literally darker as if the night had fallen on them.

“Percy - let me, too -” Jason mumbled as he held his hands out. Percy sighed, content, and climbed back up to meet him again, the two sharing another kiss as Jason and Percy explored each other as if for the very first time, as if they’d never seen the scars they traced with warm fingers; as if they’d never felt how their bodies fit together, moved with and against each other, came together and parted. Their breaths grew shorter, hitching at times when they felt their ministrations felt especially good, now and then joining their lips or hands until finally, they pressed together, joining not only their lips, but also tongues. Jason gently cupped Percy’s buttocks with his hands, massaging them a little. Their unity was broken by the single snap of Jason’s hips as their deep kiss broke, both gasping for air.

“No patience left?” Percy asked, lazily rolling his hips to elicit a gasp from Jason.

“May I?” Jason asked with a face so red that it was sure to carry a heat of its own.

“Go on.”

Having his fingers’ dexterity influenced by the overall arousal of general interest, the jeans’ button turned into a small shield, the zipper into a slippery bridge. The sound of it opening sounded filthy. “Come on, Jason,” Percy murmured, “we’re both fighters, aren’t we? Like knights. So give me a ride.”

Jason flushed so hard that if Percy hadn’t done this a lot with Jason already, he would have been worried about his blood circulation. He started coughing and looking away. “Well, you see, that’s a funny, story, Percy -”

Percy looked up at him in question, the jeans stilled at Jason’s knees. Jason’s boxers showed a bulge that hinted at his formidable equipment, the tip of it wet. “What’s a funny story? You - you don’t want to after all?”

“No, no! I’d love to! The thing is - errh -” Jason scratched himself behind his ear, his face crimson red. He muttered, his words too incoherent for Percy to hear.

“Come again?” Percy asked.

“I haven’t ye - wait,” Jason caught himself. “Errh, the thing is - I kind of wanted to… today.”

Percy’s eyes widened. “So that’s why you were so nervous today!” He nodded to himself. “Okay. I should have figured as much, with the looks you gave me.”

Jason let his head fall back down. “You knew? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Percy shrugged. “I wasn’t sure, didn’t want to push it. In any case, if you want to bottom today, that’s completely okay. I’ll prepare you right away, okay?”

“I thought you’d be more surprised,” Jason muttered before he held up his hands towards Percy. “Wait,” Jason muttered. When Percy looked at him again, he had his face hidden in his hands. “You know what you like, right? I - I wanted to try that as well. With the prolonged act, you know, and the, uhm, teasing and everything.”

When Jason peeked through a tiny gap between his fingers, he was met with the hungry gaze of a predator, a grin like a beast ready to sink its teeth into its prey. “Oh, I see,” Percy purred, letting the deep sounds roll in his chest and throat. “Well, that can be arranged, right?” He worked the trousers down, folded them and put them with the rest of their clothes, then took off his own and added it to the pile. When he turned around, Jason still appeared to be flustered, though he seemed to be enjoying the view, too.

“Well, well, let’s do this, then,” Percy said, still hungry, licking his lips, but with softer crinkles around his eyes, though they never betrayed the lust in them. From a drawer, he fetched the bottle of lube, setting it nearby, and then moved his smooth body over Jason’s, meeting his lips again. His hands caressed Jason’s face, his thumbs softly massaging his cheeks. He then traveled downward, tracing the carotid with his tongue, feeling Jason’s pulse underneath, then the collarbone, nibbling on the shoulder a little, before he moved over the pectorals, spending some time playing with the nipples. He sucked lightly on them, grazing them with his teeth, as Jason shivered and moaned, then went further down, over Jason’s muscled abdomen where he mapped each of Jason’s abs with his hands like checking the number of pawns still under his control. By the time he arrived at the boxershorts, Jason was looking down at him, his eyes half-lidded.

Percy touched the wep tip of Jason’s dick through the fabric, watching a shudder go through Jason. He kissed it and licked at it, watching the fabric darken with his saliva. Jason grabbed his hair and moaned, massaging his temple a little, looking at him as if he was drunk. “Please,” he whispered, “do go on.”

“With pleasure.” Percy slowly, torturously slowly, pulled down the boxershorts, licking his lips at the well-known sight of Jason’s endowment. “You’ve prepared for this, haven’t you?” Percy asked with a look at Jason’s behind.

He petted Jason’s pride, lightly stroking, and traced one of the numerous veins with his fingertips.

“Percy,” Jason whispered again, “Please, prepare me.” He raised his legs, showing off his hole to Percy.

“Oh, trust me,” Percy said as he sniffed, revelling in the way the smell of their shower gel still stuck to Jason's skin after their shower together, “I’ll prepare you for everything that’s about to come. Including yourself.”

Jason groaned. “Do you have to kill the mood? Please, you’re free to play. What more do you want?”

Percy hummed. “Maybe it’s a taste of you I desire.” He giggled after Jason let out another groan, sticking out his tongue with a wink, then letting Jason’s balls roll in his left hand while his right kept teasing Jason with feather-light touches. As he saw Jason struggling, his face not only contorting in pleasure, but also showing the creases in his forehead that betrayed his annoyance, he chuckled softly, enveloping Jason’s length with his hand.

“You know, I love playing games. I was somewhat decent with board games,” he said thoughtfully. “And now it’s chess. I never got to own technology.” He grinned at Jason again. “That doesn’t mean, though, that I don’t know how to use a joystick.” He tugged Jason this way and that. “I even know how to fire,” he said, and, with a snicker, he let his hand run up and pressed down on the slit, resulting in a buck and a muffled scream from Jason. “Pew. Pew. Pew.” Each word accompanied by a stroke and a press on the slit, a kiss to the side, and, finally, a long lick from the base to the top respectively.

One look at Jason’s face and he snickered again. “Seems like I’m scoring lots of points now, huh?” He looked at his plaything again. “Let’s see if I can get a highscore and finish with a checkmate, mate.”

“Let’s see if you can stop with this idiocy and just get on with it, you dork,” Jason huffed, still raging hard, both of his heads flushed.

“You know you love it,” Percy said as he warmed up his jaw muscles, suckling on the head again, drawing further moans and an almost-buck from Jason.

He switched between sucking, licking, and kissing, bobbing his head every now and then, now massaging Jason’s balls with his hand as the other uncapped the bottle. He paused his left hand, coating his fingers in the cool liquid, warming it up a little, before he circled Jason’s twitching hole with his finger, pressing one digit in. Jason’s breath grew laboured as his dick twitched.

“P-Percy… Let me hear your voice… And be careful or you’ll lose it until tomorrow.”

Percy looked at him, setting himself upright again, admiring his wide-blown eyes, the droplets of sweat on his forehead and chest. He ignored the desire to clean him of them, maybe with his tongue. “Don’t worry about my voice - I won’t need it for what I’m about to do to you.” With that, he plunged down the entire shaft with practiced movements, holding still as Jason’s hips bucked into the wet heat of his throat. Luckily, Percy's finger went unnoticed as he went deeper, but after a few thrusts that rapidly grew in velocity and desperation, Percy quickly rose his head again, bobbing a few times as Jason’s hand clenched in his hair.

Percy let Jason go and sat back with the calmness of someone who was about to think of which piece he was about to take next.

“Percy! Why did you stop?” Jason wheezed and looked at him scandalized, propping himself onto one elbow.

“Oh, you wanted me to prepare you. That was the first step,” Percy explained as his eyes twinkled, his voice cracking from his efforts.

“I was right there!”

“Now, now, don’t get too quick. Let’s take this nice and slow, okay?”

“It’s hardly the time to go about it nice and slo-oooh,” Jason moaned as Percy, not interested in humouring him further, had jolted down and licked Jason’s entrance, his hands back on Jason’s body.

Percy grinned against Jason as he steeled himself and thrusted his tongue inside as Jason’s bucking intensified once more. “You move too much,” Percy huffed and lifted Jason further up, earning him a yelp as he positioned Jason so that his lower body was help up and hugged by Percy’s arms. Looking at Jason was easier now, too, and Percy blew a cold stream of air onto the twitching hole before he went right back to business. From his kneeling position, he was able to see every facial contortion, determining when to pause his ministrations before going right back to it.

With a sigh, he pulled back and re-applied lube to his fingers, Jason a panting mess under him. “Good so far?” he smiled.

“Amazing.”

“Awesome. Next step, then,” he said as he circled the rim with his index finger again and dipped it in, now meeting with far less resistance than before. Feeling daring, he stroked the muscle with his middle finger as well before easing it in. In to the first segment, back out. In - out. One and a half, out. In - out. In - out. Two, out. His fingers gained velocity as he thrust them in until they went knuckle-deep.

He fingered him a little longer. In - out. In- out. In - and with the next movement out, he spread his fingers, scissoring. Jason smiled at him, clinging to the sheets, sweating. Percy smiled back, placing kisses on Jason’s buttocks, his lower back, his testicles, his thighs. He applied more lube to his fingers as he added a third, repeating his process. In - out, in - out. Scissoring and repeat.

“Does this feel good? Think you can keep up?” he asked, spreading his fingers again.

“Y-yes, it does,” Jason said and shuddered.

“And this?” Percy asked sweetly as he curled his fingers.

Jason’s head fell back during his moan. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Percy chuckled. “Time for the fourth finger, then,”Percy said, peppering Jason’s skin with more kisses as he repeated the spreading again. “Is this still okay? Are you comfortable?” he asked, creases in his forehead.

“I would be more comfortable if I could have you as my pillow.” He smirked and let his head fall back. “Besides, I’m only joking. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Is that so?” Percy mused, curling his fingers again. Jason responded to it with a hiss.

“What’s that, my dear bro Jason? You, sir, seem distressed,” Percy said with absolute calmness as he continued assaulting Jason’s prostate, now and then thrusting his fingers in and out again.

“Jackson, you can trust me that if you won’t speed up with this, you’ll regret it later,” Jason panted. He’d been panting a lot in the past minutes, Percy noted.

“But you seem to be having so much fun,” he argued, grinning as he made a circling motion on the prostate, accentuating every word. “And besides,” he cut Jason off before he could even attempt to try to utter a single complaint, “I still owe you a massage. You’re always so tense after sparring, and look at how nicely you’re coming apart under me.” He made a pouty face. “Aww, now look, you’re tensing up again.” Another brush of the prostate, and another, and another. “It looks like I have to keep going.”

“Perrrrrrcyyy.” Brush.

“That’s my name.” Brush.

“Please, just let me. It’s too much.” Circle. Brush.

“Oh? What would you like me to let you do? I’m no mind-reader, remember?” Brush. Brush.

“Don’t look at me so smugly! You know what I want!” Smile. Brush. Brush.

“You joke, my dear Jason. How in the world am I supposed to know what you want?” Thrust. Thrust. Brush.

“Fine! I want you to let me come. I want you to take me, here and now, and thrust into me until I’m senseless. Let me come, again and again, until I can’t do it anymore, even with that ‘blessing’ I was given. Percy, _please_.”

Percy smiled like a saint. “There, bro. Clear communication isn’t so hard, is it now?” And with that, he started massaging with vigor, touching Jason everywhere, tugging on his dick now and then, until Jason bucked his hips, his mouth turned into an o -

Percy pulled out his fingers.

“Why?” Jason almost sobbed, looking at Percy so devastated that Percy almost faltered He lowered Jason again, setting Jason onto the bed.

“Sssh, it’s okay,” Percy cooed, stroking up Jason’s flank. “I said I’d prepare you for it, didn’t I? Don’t worry, we’re getting closer.” He snickered. “Well, you are, but it’s not time for checkmate yet.”

“If you don’t stop with the chess puns, Percy, you can trust me to -”

“I know, I know. Whatever it is, you’ll need to walk up to me to do that, and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to do that tomorrow.” Jason’s blush, formerly toned down, came back with full force now.

“Now, let’s see…” Percy murmured. “This’ll need to be more comfortable.” He stood up and picked up pillows from the other bunks, arranging them so he could elevate Jason’s hips and lower back. “Is this comfortable?” he asked.

“There’s still something missing,” Jason whimpered.

“More pillows, then?” Percy said with a creased forehead, looking whether he was able to find other pillows.

“No. It’s you. Please, come here. I need you,” Jason whispered, stretching out his arms as if inviting Percy into a hug. Percy blushed more than before, nodding and lubing himself up as he positioned himself above Jason, his dick at Jason’s entrance.

Percy kissed him sweetly as he leaned into the embrace and entered the welcoming hole. Slowly, but steadily, he pressed until his head was in. Jason had told him during their first time after Poseidon’s blessing that he’d have to go slow due to his large head, and Percy gritted his teeth together as Jason hissed. As soon as the head slid in, he stopped. Jason was clenching his eyes shut, and the embrace grew tighter, too, so he leaned down to kiss Jason. When Jason relaxed, he pulled out, then eased himself back in as he’d worked in his fingers - slowly and steadily.

“Percy, please,” Jason said as Percy buried himself in to the hilt.

He started with slow thrusts. As Jason wiggled, he reached down and stroked his side and chest until he eased up enough to pull out to the head, then pushing back in entirely. Jason, after a while, even seemed to pull him back in. As he picked up the pace, their breaths intermingled as they smiled at each other, communicating their satisfaction with the pace wordlessly.

When Jason’s grunts and moans stilled in favour of a long groan, his face blissed out, Percy smirked again and struggled to repeat the motion, rewarded with Jason’s facial expression, a tighter hug, a kiss. Jason’s eyes opened and admired him, pupils blown wide, looking at him with the gratitude of someone thirsty who finally found drinkable water, gratitude , love, lust, and a flurry of other emotions filling his gaze. Percy himself scrunched his eyes closed as his head dropped and their foreheads met.

His hands moved over Jason’s body ceaselessly, caressing the spots he’d found earlier and remembered from previous adventures. Jason mewled and moaned and panted under him, pulling him into more kisses, as his legs locked around Percy’s waist. Percy caressed his face.

“Do you think you’re ready for the main assault?” Percy asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jason answered. With a darker look, he added “Now, please, go on and do it, like you promised you’d -”

Jason was slightly distracted by Percy’s hips snapping rhythmically, punching the air out of his lungs. The effort evident on his face, they met again, pressing as close as possible with their upper bodies while Percy was going hard and fast in full gallop.

“Percy,” Jason muttered like a mantra. “Harder,” “faster,” “yes,” and “please” were mixed in occasionally as Jason felt the pleasure blooming again in his lower body, coming closer into grasping range. He felt wetness at his fingers. Only now did he notice that he was clawing at Percy’s back here and there and couldn’t bring himself to stop, letting apologies flow in here and there. Percy didn’t slow down or falter the slightest, though, keeping up the tortuous, the murderous speed, although his thrusts started getting erratic. Orgasm came closer, the grip of Jason’s around Percy’s body loosening from the pleasure, his head  - when had it rolled back? - that he’d set upright again rolled back, his vision darkened already.

“Percy!” he screamed, prepared for the flood.

Percy pulled out, breathing hard.

“Why?” Jason whined.

“Hm? You want your orgasm?” Percy laughed breathlessly and sat up, patting his lap. “Come here and get it.”

Jason clenched his teeth as he tried rolling over onto his stomach. “I’ll have my revenge, Percy Jackson, and it’ll be merciless,” he slurred.

“Sure, Jason. Now c’mere,” Percy said and helped Jason over, sitting down again. “We’re almost there, and I’ll help you this time. I do seem to be your horse, after all,” he snickered.

“Gross,” Jason said without any malice as he rose, trembling from the want, and sunk back down on Percy with a more satisfied sigh.

Jason nodded and gathered all of his leftover strength to rise up and sink back down. “I realize that this positions has its ups and downs -” Jason bonked him on the head lightly - “but let’s try this together,” he purred as he met Jason on his way down with a thrust. He embraced him and snuggled against his chest as he met Jason’s motions with his own, and soon, they had another rhythm set up.

Jason rose up and sank down, fearing another bait from Percy. This time, however, he was more in control - he shouldn’t have let Percy escape the grip of his legs - and he was going to make sure Percy would bring him to a finish or he’d regret it. The precome that had been dripping on his stomach was drying slowly. He looked at Percy, wary, but still feeling the burn of emotion as he gazed at him, breathing in the scent of Percy’s hair, the smell of an ocean breeze. And the ocean was underneath him, having tricked, betrayed him not only once, not twice, but thrice. Yet he trusted the sea to finally bring him to a haven. How odd.

 Jason flinched as something wet and soft grazed his left nipple.  As he looked down, he saw Percy’s lips suckling.

Quicker than last time, they lost their rhythm, finally ready to finish. As Jason galloped closer to release, he kept a close eye on Percy, trying to keep watch of his face despite the haze he was in, as Percy’s dark green eyes scanned him. Their eyes met.

Percy grabbed Jason’s dick and started stroking. “Come for me, Jason. Come, and stay with me,” he murmured as he rapidly stroked , trying to meet the erratic rhythm.

Jason howled as he came, fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to look at Percy, to admire him as he painted him white, as Percy’s own face shifted while he filled Jason.

As their breathing grew calmer, Jason, with wobbling legs, tried to rise and sunk back down. “Is my lap that cozy?” Percy wheezed.

“That was wonderful. And you’re a throne fit for a king, Percy,” he sighed as he rolled over next to Jason.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Percy chuckled. He looked down at himself. “Well, your blessing certainly shows, too,” he said as he dipped his finger in the spill and tasted it with the tip of his tongue. His eyes widened in surprise. “You prepared in every way possible, haven’t you?”

Jason chuckled. “Did you expect anything less? Only the best for you.” He frowned. “I know I asked for it, but all those things you did were a bit mean, you know?”

Percy slumped down immediately. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should have stopped and listened to you, I -”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Jason corrected. Percy relaxed, still wary. “Still… Is this really what you wanted me to do to you all this time? I never realized that it could be this…”

“Long-lasting?” Percy provided, still looking at his feet from his sitting position, lying down as well as Jason motioned him over.

“Yes, exactly. Are you really okay with that? I liked it, though I wanted to strangle you at times, but I want to make sure -”

“Jason.” Percy turned on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. “Who asked you to do these things every time?”

Jason gulped. “You did. So you do like it?”

“I live for it, man.”

“Well… Okay, then.” he said, a little awkwardly. He groaned as he looked back down, and Percy laughed as soon as he spotted it.

“Would you like another round, or two, or three, or ten?” Percy asked jokingly. He added, more serious: “If you want me to bottom for the rest of the night, then I will. You did well,” he petted his head and his messy chest and abdomen, rousing him further, “and you deserve a reward. Don’t worry, if you feel too tired, I can do the work.”

Jason looked at Percy as well, pulling him into a lazy kiss. “Actually, I could bottom some more. It felt awesome.” He turned on his side. “For the moment, though, how about we cuddle a bit before our next round?” He moved down and pressed his ear against Jason’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. As he listened, his expression grew more peaceful, more loving, as if he was safe.

“With pleasure, Jason,” Percy replied and straightened Jason’s glasses, which were fogged by Jason’s breath. “Checkmate number one. How many will it be tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That happened. I hope you enjoyed it? If there is anything left unclear, feel free to let me know and to ask. I shall attempt to explain it to my best capabilities.
> 
> Mab, I can hardly begin to say how thankful I am to you. You allowed me into your chat, allowed me to meet so many wonderful people, to talk to you, to learn, to fanboy. You allowed me to meet people who manage to make me smile, including you. For that, I am in your and everyone's debt. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. This was my thanks to you, polished by TaysAlankil and CarpeDM. I might not be perfect, but I hope it's not as cracky as it apparently was before the editing (Please ask them.)
> 
> Also, I'm still not good with titles.


End file.
